


At the Pleasure Of...

by gnomi



Category: Angel: the Series, The West Wing
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnomi/pseuds/gnomi
Summary: Josh and Sam encounter some interesting people on a trip to LA.





	At the Pleasure Of...

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: At the Pleasure Of...  
Author: Nomi  
Posted: 10/17/00  
Archive: Sure, just tell me where  
Codes: J/S; A/W  
Rating: PG-13  
Notes: Spoilers for "20 Hours in LA", "In the Shadow of Two Gunmen" and Angel eps "Hero", "To Shanshu in LA" and "Are You Now or Have You Ever Been". A vTWW/Angel crossover. 

**At the Pleasure Of... by Nomi**

I think I've finally found a reason for Sam to like LA.

But I'm getting ahead of myself already. So I'll start at the beginning.

Six months after the attempt on Charlie's life - and mine, incidentally - we all had another trip out to LA for yet another fund-raiser. One of the things about being a Democratic administration is that we get a lot of courting from the Hollywood types, and since they give us lots of money, we go out there when they ask.

Sam was begging to get out of this one - we all remember (especially Sam and I) how the last one ended, and while we liked the ultimate outcome of the last LA trip, neither of us wanted to go through the emotional drama again, especially following the emotional drama of my being shot and then my recovery. Hell, Sam was just now beginning to let me out of his sight once in a while. I love that he worries and that he cares, but sometimes...but that's another issue.

Anyway, last time Leo stayed behind to deal with the Ethanol Tax Credit issue, and this time, Sam wanted to be the one to stay home. I argued that if he stayed, I'd want to stay, too, and then Donna and Cathy wouldn't be able to go, and we'd never hear the end of it. Hell, Leo's still hearing from Margaret about having to miss the earlier trip.

So, finally, the President had to step in and make Sam go to LA. I promised myself that this time I'd be sure to show him reasons to like LA. And I succeeded, through very little effort on my own part.

It started out remarkably like the last trip - some ungodly time of the morning, we got onto a plane at Andrews AFB with a bunch of surly reporters. I slept fitfully on the plane - recycled air is just that much harder for me to breathe for 6 hours these days - and then we went to the hotel.

Again we went to a fund-raiser at Ted Marcus', and this time, he was much warmer to me about the issues of gay rights. I think that the fact that Sam and I came out to Danny Concannon right before the shooting went a long way towards giving us credibility when we say we're dealing with issues important to the gay community. This time, Ted didn’t threaten to cancel the shindig; instead, the minute he saw me, he came over and asked how I was feeling, whether I had recovered from the shooting - all the questions I've been answering now for about 5 months.

So there we were, Sam and I sticking together at what was shaping up to be a regularly boring fund-raiser - bland people eating bland food, making bland conversation - when CJ came over with some guys in tow.

"Hey, Josh, Sam? I have an...old friend I'd like you to meet."

I looked up, and behind her were two amazing men, and this from a guy in a firmly committed relationship with a gorgeous specimen of his own. One was dressed totally in black, serious look on his face, short dark hair, built like...well, let's just say that he looked really powerful. The second guy was about the same height as the first, but he was thin, bespectacled, with a more refined manner about him.

Gesturing to the tall, dark and brooding one, CJ said, "Sam Seaborn, Josh Lyman, this is Angel. He and I go way back."

The dark one nodded in greeting. Strong and silent seemed to be this Angel's style. From his name, I suspected some Hispanic heritage, but it didn't show on his face.

"And this is his...associate, Wesley," CJ continued.

Wesley smiled at us. "Hi," he said, in a magnificent British accent. I've always had a weakness for guys with accents. "You must forgive Angel. He is a man of few words."

The two men shared a half-smile, as if there was more behind that statement than met the eye.

After a brief pause, Wesley said, "Shall we find a place to go sit? From what CJ tells us of you, we'll get along smashingly."

CJ must've seen that as her exit line, 'cause she headed off to talk to a dark-haired woman across the courtyard, leaving Angel and Wesley and Sam and me staring at each other. Angel and Wesley watched CJ's progress for a second, then turned back to us.

"So..." I started as we walked toward an unoccupied table at poolside, "how do you know CJ?" This seemed like an innocuous place to start a conversation, and I was very afraid that if I didn't break the silence, I would just stare at Angel for the balance of the evening, and then Sam would worry about my loyalty, and then I'd have to show him how much he means to me, and that would just cause a scene in public, 'cause the Deputy Chief of Staff tying up the Deputy Communications Director in front of Hollywood's latest and greatest would just cause bad press, and then...oh, never mind.

"She employed my services a while ago," Angel said, the first words we'd heard come out of his mouth since we were introduced. "And I try to stay in touch with past clients as much as I can."

"And what, exactly, do you do?" This from Sam, who had been uncharacteristically silent up to this point.

"We - Wesley, Cordelia - the woman CJ's talking to - and I have an...agency that..." Angel stopped, as if he wasn't sure exactly how to describe his business.

"This is why he's not our spokesperson," Wesley said with an embarrassed grin. "What we do is provide services to those in need. This often involves protection or investigative services." He looked at Angel with an indulgent look.

That was the first inkling I had that there was more to their relationship than just business.

Angel continued. "CJ told us that you...just came through a rough patch yourselves. I remember hearing about the shooting, and CJ had called to tell us that she was fine but that it was touch-and-go with one of her friends. I'm assuming that was one of you."

Sam looked at me as if to ask permission to tell these strangers personal information - he defers to me on these matters ever since the shooting \- and at my nod, he spoke. "Yeah, Josh was shot in the chest, and I...we were afraid for a while that we'd lose him." I think I was the only one at the table who knew the true depth of sentiment in those simple words.

Angel looked pained. "I know what it's like to lose someone who's close to you. You seem to have come through it, though." Wesley moved his hand minutely so that his fingers and Angel's were touching. If you hadn't seen the movement, the contact wouldn't have been noticeable, but I was beginning to be able to read these guys.

Their dynamic was much like mine with Sam - Angel was the dominant partner, but Wesley was not a mindless follower. I wondered if this dynamic was true for them only in a business context - the way Sam and I originally were - or if it extended to their personal relationship as well.

After a bit of small talk regarding our respective jobs, during which I felt that Angel and Wesley weren't being totally candid, we were interrupted by the woman I'd seen CJ talking to earlier.

"Hey, Angel, Wes. I'm gonna think about taking off soon. You need anything before I go?"

Angel got a concerned look on his face. "Everything OK, Cordy?"

"Yeah," she said. "Don't worry - I'd let you know if...you know...happened, but I'm fine. I'm just bored - too many politicians with too many opinions for me. I think CJ's the only one not full of herself."

Angel and Wesley looked pained. "Uh...Cordy..." Angel began, but the dark-haired woman continued.

"I mean, really. How much do I need to know about the National Park system? What relevance does it have to my life?"

"Cordelia Chase," Wesley interrupted what looked like it could develop into a rant. "I'd like to introduce you to Sam Seaborn and Josh Lyman, members of the President's staff."

The young woman had the decency to look embarrassed. "Oh, sorry. Nice to meet you." She turned back to Angel and Wesley. "But, anyway, I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow...whenever you decide to grace the office with your presence, Angel. Wes, I assume you'll be in around your usual time - like before noon." And with that, she turned and left.

"An interesting girl," Sam said with a tinge of bewilderment.

"She's...complex," responded Angel.

"Pot? This is the kettle. You're black," said Wesley, teasingly. Angel smiled - a real smile, the first we'd seen from him. That smile went straight to my cock. I know Sam noticed, 'cause he slipped his hand under the table and ran his fingers up my upper thigh. I shot him what I hoped was a discreet "you'll pay for that later" look, and he just grinned.

I wasn't concerned about Sam's reaction to my reaction to Angel. We've come a long way from the disaster our relationship became a year ago. We trust each other more, and we can both look as long as we don't touch.

Eventually, we wandered off to meet-and-greet others, but we kept crossing paths with the enigmatic duo, and I was becoming more and more intrigued by them. I'm still not sure what drew me to them, but there it was. And I was beyond turned on by both of them.

Sam was going to find himself the beneficiary of these feelings, and he might not even know why.

It was almost midnight when the fund-raiser began to wind down. Angel and Wesley were still hanging around. I guessed they were real night-owls, especially given Cordelia's comment about their work habits earlier.

Either that or they were waiting for something...or someone.

Sam and I were finally able to extract ourselves from various discussions with various constituents - none of which were overly memorable \- and begin to think about going back to the hotel. We'd gotten lucky this trip - Mrs. Bartlet had convinced the President - he'd say blackmailed - to stay overnight in California rather than flying home in the middle of the night. She used the same ammunition Sam's been using on me - the fact that we'd been shot not that long ago and our bodies had still not totally recovered from the trauma. And, since the President was getting his sleep, we were allowed to get our own.

Not that sleep was overly high on my priority list at the moment, but I figured Sam and I could find...creative...ways to use the remaining hours of darkness.

While Sam wandered off to let the President know that we were leaving - not like the Secret Service wouldn't tell each other, but still \- I stood by the pool, deep in my own thoughts.

All of a sudden, I felt a presence behind me. I hadn't even heard him approach.

"Would you like to join us for drinks?" Angel asked. "I mean you and Sam..." he paused, thought for a second, then continued. "I assume...well, I got the idea that you and he were more than co-workers. But forgive me if I'm being presumptuous."

"I got the same vibe off you and Wesley," I replied. "Am I being presumptuous?"

Angel showed me that smile again, with the same result on my end. "No, you are correct. Wes and I are...involved." That pause intrigued me, but I didn't probe it right away - if we found ourselves getting closer, then maybe, but not right now.

Just then, both Sam and Wes (as I had now begun to think of him) approached.

"All set," Sam said to me.

"They say yes?" Wes asked Angel simultaneously.

"Good," I replied.

"Not yet," Angel responded.

He turned to Sam and me. "So, would you like to join us? We can go to a bar I know near here, or...we could go back to..." he got a look on his face that I couldn't interpret, then he turned to Wes.

Apparently Wes understood the look, 'cause he said, "What Angel means is that we now work out of a refurbished hotel, and we could go back to our office - which is also where Angel lives at the moment - and have drinks there if you were too tired of people to go to a bar."

Sam looked at me, and we shared one of those "let's see where this leads us" look. Hell, if he was game, so was I - he tends to be more tenuous about exploration within our relationship.

And I had no doubt that this was more than just a casual "let's have drinks" outing.

We finally left Ted Marcus' and headed toward Angel's place. The hotel was one of those old-style jobs, all high ceilings and pillars. I wondered how they ended up there.

When we got inside, Wes and Angel led us to the sofas in the hotel lobby.

"Have a seat," Wes said. "What’s your poison?"

Sam asked just for seltzer, and I seconded the request - I didn’t want to be impaired for whatever would come of the evening. Angel headed up the sweeping front staircase, I assumed toward his suite of rooms, and Wes excused himself to go get our drinks.

"Angel will be right back," Wes said. "He keeps...his own drink...upstairs."

These guys were good with the pregnant pauses.

After a couple of minutes, Angel came back down the stairs carrying a mug. He'd taken off his duster. I looked over at Sam, and we simultaneously mouthed "Wow!" Angel's physique was impressive. The power in his arms was obvious; I had the momentary thought that Wes must be very strong himself to bottom to this man - I had no doubt who was the top in this relationship \- or Angel had to be very gentle. Or both.

I looked forward to finding out what the reality was.

Wes brought us our drinks as Angel came toward the sofa where Sam and I had settled. We all sat for a moment, just looking at each other, and then the silence became a bit oppressive.

Sam, bless him, finally spoke up. "I thought where _we_ worked was impressive, but this place is amazing. How'd you come to be working here?"

Wes and Angel shared another look.

"Uh...well...our old offices..." Wes stopped, thought, and then said, "We were the victim of a bombing. We pissed off the wrong people, and they let us know. Luckily, Angel knew of this place, and after some...renovations...we were able to move in here. And since Angel had lived in the basement of our old offices, he moved in here after we moved our offices here."

We seemed to have run out of small talk again. Just as I was about to try to find another random bit of conversation - working for the King of Trivia is helpful for that - Angel turned to me, said, "Forgive me," and then grabbed Sam and kissed him.

I've only been an observer of Sam being kissed once - when Mallory thanked him for the document in support of her father. I never realized how erotic Sam could be from an outsider's point of view - not that I intended to be an outsider when it came to Sam and eroticism. But...well, words can't really describe it. I became hard - again - just from watching Angel kiss my lover.

I took a moment to admire Angel's technique: He grasped the back of Sam's head in one hand and angled it the precise way he wanted it, and then he just fused his lips to Sam's. There was most likely some tongue action going on, but it wasn't obvious to the casual observer.

Almost immediately, Angel broke the kiss. "Sorry," he said, "I've been wanting to do that almost since CJ introduced us."

And the game was afoot.

Angel sat back on the sofa and looked at me, as if he expected me to do something.

So I did.

Standing up, I went over to Wesley, pulled him to his feet, and took off his glasses. Handing the glasses to Sam, I pulled Wes toward me and kissed him in the much same way Angel had kissed Sam - Hell, turnabout is fair play, and I hoped that Angel had the same reaction to seeing me kiss his lover as I had watching him kiss Sam.

When I released Wes, his eyes were glazed. Sam handed him back his glasses, and he put them on, but I'm fairly convinced it was totally instinctive - his higher brain functions seemed to have ceased.

I was glad.

As Wes sat himself back down and recollected his brain, I looked over at Sam. I didn't want to proceed to anything that might make him uncomfortable, yet I was quite interested to see what the evening - or was it morning - might produce.

Instead of speaking, Sam moved closer to me on the sofa and started stroking me through my pants. Since I was already half-hard, this was a potentially dangerous turn of events. But it also told me that Sam was looking to explore this as well - he wouldn't get me all hot and bothered and then not follow through. He knows that's a punishable offense. Though that might give him a reason to do it...

Anyway.

So Sam was interested, which made me even _more_ interested, which made me bold.

So I quickly divested an exceedingly willing Sam of his shirt. And then of his pants. I left him in his boxers for the time being - I didn't want to get too far ahead of our new friends.

I looked over at Angel and Wes, and they were watching us. But Angel's hands were busy undoing Wes' tie, and then his shirt buttons...and his belt...and then his slacks. Soon, the two of them mirrored Sam and me in level of dress.

At that point, Angel stood up and gathered up Wes' clothes. "Let's head upstairs, where we'll all be more comfortable," he said. I paused to gather up Sam's stuff, and then we followed Wes and Angel up the staircase and down to Angel's suite.

Angel turned on the light and led us into the sitting room. "Gimme a sec - I hadn't been anticipating guests when I left this evening," he said.

"Why is it that he only cares about the mess when there's guests?" Wes mumbled under his breath. Sam and I grinned - we have had similar...discussions about my apartment.

Soon Angel re-appeared and led us into the bedroom. His bedroom was...impressive. And the bed was large, which was good considering the workout it was about to get, if I was reading things right. I looked around at the decor for a bit, trying to get an idea of who this man - and by extension, these people - were. There were a number of charcoal drawings on the wall \- many of Wes, in various states of dress and undress, asleep and awake, a couple of a young-looking woman, again both awake and asleep (I guessed our friend Angel bi, as am I). There were also some...interesting pieces: I recognized a medieval battle ax, as well as noting other pieces of weaponry which were not familiar to me. The only odd thing (other than using weaponry as decoration, but to each his own) was that there were no mirrors on any of the walls, and the curtains on the windows were thicker than one would expect here in California. In Connecticut, we used thick curtains as a method of holding in heat in the winter, but here in California, I didn't see the need. Well, again, to each his own.

I turned back to the bed and noticed something that hadn't caught my eye the first time, and that would probably go ignored by most - there were chains coming from the heavy wooden headboard, ending in metal cuffs. This made me smile - apparently, Wes and Angel were into the same sorts of...games that Sam and I have been exploring together. This might make the night even more interesting.

I was quickly brought back to the matter at hand when Sam started loosening my tie and unbuttoning my shirt. He likes it when I'm more dressed than he is, sometimes, but I think tonight he was a little nervous already, and he wanted me on an equal level with him, not overly dominant. I'd comply - to some extent. I was soon topless but still completely dressed from the waist down, and that was how I wanted to stay, at least for now, so I stopped Sam's roving hands when they started playing with my belt.

"Not yet, love. We'll get there," I whispered, then nipped lightly on his earlobe. The tenting of the front of his boxers was very obvious, and I didn't want to make him suffer, but I didn't want to get ahead of our hosts.

Speaking of whom...

Wes had gotten a bit farther in stripping Angel than Sam had gotten with me - the dark man was clad solely in tight navy briefs that left nothing to the imagination. I wondered briefly why the darkness seemed to work so well for him. It was part of the whole package that he appeared to show the world - dark, brooding, complex, enigmatic. I wondered if anyone really knew the whole man. But I like the dark, mysterious type in small doses, so I was looking forward to getting to know Angel...better.

Needing to pick up the pace of this evening a little bit, I went over to the bed and sat on the edge, dragging Sam along with me. I think we were all a bit unsure of how the dynamics were going to work, and I think we all wanted a chance to explore all the combinations, but were unsure of where to start. So I took Sam in my arms and kissed the stuffing out of him. I figured that might get Angel and Wes hot enough to start something of their own that we could then join in with.

I didn't have long to wait. I guess seeing me check the health of Sam's tonsils with my tongue was enough to get Wes in the mood. He moved over to the left side of the bed, where Sam and I weren't sitting, and lay down on his back. I figured he was onto something, so - without releasing his lips - I maneuvered Sam so that he was lying on the right side of the bed, next to Wes, and climbed above him. Still remaining connected at the mouth - Hell, oxygen's overrated, anyway - I slid Sam's boxers down over his hips so that they pooled at his knees. I'd take them the rest of the way off as soon as I got done ravaging his mouth.

Angel had taken up a similar position to mine, but he was using his tongue to outline each of Wes' ribs, and Wes was thrashing as much as he could considering Angel's weight was pinning him down.

I paused a minute to watch Angel in action. He and Wes seemed to be so in tune that movement from one of them gave messages to their partner. It made me wonder how long they'd been together...and how long they'd known each other. It takes a long time for a couple to get that sort of harmony. Angel quickly got to the bottom of Wes' rib cage and started moving lower. He grabbed the waistband of Wes' boxers in his teeth and pulled down. Wes lifted his hips at precisely the correct moment - you could tell they'd done this before - and the next thing I knew, Wes was totally naked.

His body - what I could see of it, given the fact that he was covered by Angel - was perfectly formed. I don't think I've ever seen a thin man with so much muscle on his frame. He must work out on a regular basis.

But Sam soon became impatient with my inaction, and let me know, not verbally, but with the subtle shift of his hips that means "if you don't suck me off soon, you won't get an opportunity." I've learned the hard way - no pun intended - what that means...So I obliged him.

After taking a moment to remove the trapped boxers from around Sam's knees, I spread Sam's legs apart just enough that I could get between them but not enough that Sam was going to kick Wes and Angel - unless I made him thrash too much. Kneeling between Sam's now-bent knees, I began kissing Sam's inner thighs, alternating periodically to keep him guessing where I'd go next. When he was whimpering the way he knows I like, the way that turns me into a maniac, I took his cock head into my mouth. I used my tongue on the underside, right where it meets the shaft. I wanted to do then what I usually do - enter Sam with a couple of fingers - but I didn't have any lube, so I just played with his asshole, fingering it and approaching the entrance, but not penetrating. This made Sam buck so hard that half his shaft went into my mouth, and had I not anticipated that reaction, I would have gagged. But I know my Sam, and I know what makes him crazy, so I was ready.

Soon I stopped feeling movement on the opposite side of the bed, and I shot a glance over there to see that Wes and Angel had stopped what they were doing and were just watching us. Being watched made me even harder, and since I was still fully clothed from the waist down, I was feeling somewhat constricted. I started to undo my belt with my free hand - the one that wasn't teasing Sam - but then Angel got off the bed, came around behind me, and started removing my pants. The sensation of having Sam in my mouth and Angel's hard cock pushing up against my ass was beyond belief.

And then Angel started to move.

He started swiveling his hips such that his rhythm matched the rhythm I had set up between my mouth and Sam's cock. Soon Angel was pressing up against my bare ass, and my cock was at attention, so Angel slipped one hand around and grabbed me, jerking me off in time to the same rhythm.

Wes must have felt left out, 'cause he came up to the head of the bed and - somehow, I still haven't figured out how - maneuvered himself so that Sam could take Wes' leaking cock into his mouth. I'd never been in a 4-way jerk session of this sort, and I was real close to coming. I made a sound at the back of my throat that Sam recognized as my "it's almost time" sound, and he must have sucked Wes for all he was worth, 'cause the four of us yelled some combination of each other's names virtually simultaneously.

About two seconds later, we all collapsed on the bed in a heap.

It was then that I noticed that Angel was still wearing his \- now damp in front - briefs.

I figured I'd have to teach someone a lesson in sharing.

It disturbed me more than I had anticipated that Angel was still somewhat dressed. Hell, if Sam and I were going to literally bare ourselves in front of virtual strangers - even ones that CJ vouched for - I wanted it to be an even playing field. I wanted nothing less than to see what the tall, dark man was hiding under those tight briefs.

Not that they left much to the imagination.

But it bothered me that he would remain dressed, even a little bit, when it was he and Wes who instigated this whole -there's no other name for it - fuckfest.

And I wanted to experience all of Angel. More than I had thought possible. Sam seemed to be willing to let me do whatever I felt was appropriate, and this was the first time in a very long time that I had been at all involved with a powerful presence like Angel. I didn't want to let the opportunity pass me by.

And it's not like Sam would have to just lie back and watch. As it was, even following our explosive unions just a second ago, Wes and Sam were maneuvering themselves into a lovely 69 arrangement with Sam bottoming to Wes - Hell, that man of mine can bottom to anyone. And it's one of the things I love about him. He is so comfortable with who he is that it doesn't phase him to be the submissive.

I'm not sure I could say the same - even the times I've bottomed, I had to try to control the situation. Not that I'm saying that Sam is a mindless sub; he lets me know in no uncertain terms what he likes and what he dislikes. It's just that he lets me set the pace for the most part, and goes with the flow.

Anyway, back to our foursome. Wes and Sam seemed to be amusing themselves just fine without Angel and me, so I decided to see what I could get involved in. I rolled over onto my left side, facing where Angel was lying, and started using my right hand to trace the muscles of his chest. I traced his breastbone, his ribs, just gentle touches, getting to know what he liked and what turned him on.

I looked at his chest, and saw a couple of scars that mirrored mine. His were much better healed than mine; they were probably older. There was one that looked like a puncture wound going right through his heart. I wondered briefly how he survived that one, and what it was that got him. I traced the scars briefly with my fingers. I wondered if his scars were as sensitive as mine.

They didn't seem to be. He didn't flinch when I traced the one over his heart with my fingers, and then again, leaning over, with my tongue. When he didn't react to that, I moved north with my tongue, tracing his left nipple with my tongue.

That's when he gasped.

Taking the not-quite-verbal cues, the way I often have to with Sam, I discovered the parts of Angel that made him crazy. I still wanted to know what was under those briefs, so I brought my free hand - the one I wasn't lying on - to his hip and started easing his briefs down. It wasn't easy, seeing as he was leaning on one hip, but once he got the idea of where I was going, he moved onto his back and lifted his hips. I rolled over on top of him and skimmed the briefs down his legs. I tossed them over the side of the bed, having no idea where they landed, but figuring that Angel would find them eventually.

Now that I had him totally naked, I took a minute to look at his body as a whole. Despite the scarring, he was quite a handsome guy, and built. Like really built. And exceedingly well hung. Any woman that slept with him must have had super-strength or amazing healing powers, as I could only imagine what it would be like to be stretched by him...

I wondered fleetingly if he'd ever slept with CJ...I'd have to ask _her_, 'cause there was no way in Hell I was going to ask him.

I slid down Angel's body, our erections rubbing against each other. Now that I was getting a feel for him, he didn't feel like any other guy I'd been with - his skin was amazingly cool, and I didn't remember feeling his heart beating under my lips when I kissed his chest over the scar. I figured mine was beating so hard that I just couldn't discern his. And now that my nose was level with his groin, I didn't feel the heat that comes pouring off that part of most men. Well, maybe he just had a slower metabolism and didn't put out as much heat.

Lying on my belly between Angel's legs, I used my hands to bring his knees to a bent position. I wanted to explore every part of him and see what made him crazy. Looking up, I noticed a bottle of lotion on the night table. Angel must have noticed where my eyes went - he was watching me very closely - 'cause he reached out one arm and snagged the bottle in a very smooth motion. He tossed it down to me, and I quickly opened it and slicked up my hands. I started to prepare to work one finger into Angel's body, just to get a feel for his level of tolerance, when he - all of a sudden \- sat up.

I jerked up, as well - which isn't easy from lying on my stomach, especially since my surgery.

"Huh?" I said. Oh, what a great orator _I_ am.

Wes noticed enough to release his suction-hold on Sam's cock. In his very proper British accent, he said, "Oh, sorry, Josh. We should have warned you. Angel _does not_ allow himself to be penetrated." He had a peculiar look on his face that Angel seemed to read.

"Yeah, Josh, sorry," Angel said with what sounded like remorse. "There are...issues about certain types of sex that I haven't...totally dealt with." He paused. "But I wouldn't say no if you wanted to blow me, or if you wanted me to..." he actually looked embarrassed, which struck me as hilarious considering our current state.

He pulled me back down on top of him as he lay back down. Capturing my lips with his, he made it very clear who was going to be in charge of this encounter. It was peculiar being kissed by him - I opened when he rimmed my lips with his tongue, but his tongue was cool, like the rest of him. It wasn't an unpleasant sensation, just an unfamiliar one. He kissed me for a few minutes while his hand found my cock between our bodies. He jerked me for a bit, as he had when he undressed me, but didn't bring me off. I was aching now, so hard for any sort of release that I was sobbing. I was not \- am not - used to being such a dominated partner. I don't do the sub role well. But this man brought out a side of me I didn't realize was there. In not too long, I was begging to be allowed to come.

"Soon, baby, soon." I don't remember a time I've been called "baby" by a potential lover. I kinda liked it.

In one smooth move, Angel had me face down on the bed, with him above me straddling my legs. I felt him shift slightly - grabbing the lotion back from where I'd left it, I guessed - and then I felt him spreading my legs. I opened as much as I could given my current position, and he reached up to the head of the bed and grabbed one of the myriad of pillows. He shoved the pillow under my hips, placing it such that if I shifted in just the right way, I could bring myself off by rubbing against the pillows.

But he didn't let me do that.

In a couple of seconds, I felt him beginning to explore my asshole with the tips of his fingers. I am not usually the sub, so I haven't been topped in a long time. I actually can't remember the last man who was in me. Sam...well, Sam doesn't like to penetrate me, though he loves to be penetrated himself. I thought I'd warn Angel.

"Uh..." this wasn't going to be easy to figure out how to say. I turned my head so I could look him straight in the eye. "Angel? I'm gonna need..." But he understood.

"Been a while?" he asked with a smile in his voice.

"Yeah. And you're kinda..."

"How do you feel about...artificial stimulation?"

This was a question I wasn't ready for. I tried to look at Sam to see what his reaction was to the question, assuming he heard it. But he was too far gone to really pay attention - I could tell from the noises he was making (which only served to turn me on - Sam could moan like that over the phone and I'd lose control...I know - he's done it to me in the past).

I thought a moment. It must've been too long a moment for Angel, 'cause he said, "I'd understand if you were uncomfortable...after all, it's not like you know I'm not some sort of homicidal maniac." At that, he got a sardonic note in his voice and said, "But I'm not...at the moment...and you can trust me. I won't do anything to hurt you." He got another one of those enigmatic looks on his face, but then shook it off.

*What the Hell,* I thought. I knew that CJ trusted these guys, even though I didn't know what the exact situation was among CJ, Wes and Angel, and she wouldn't throw me to the wolves.

And I'm a risk-taker by nature.

"Sure," I said. "I'm game."

Hell, who was I to argue - I was bare-assed on Angel's bed, surrounded by naked, sexy men. This opportunity wasn't going to come around again, I didn't figure, so I would be stupid to turn down this opportunity.

From my left, I heard the telltale groan of Sam coming. Seconds later, I heard an answering groan from Wes. But I was otherwise occupied.

Angel got up off the bed and walked over to the closet. From the top shelf, he pulled down a medium-sized box, and carried it back to the bed. He opened it and showed it to me.

Now, I consider myself something of an expert on sex toys, but I'd never seen such an array of...well, butt plugs. There were sizes ranging from the width of my pinkie to the width of a decent-sized cucumber. Angel seemed to think for a minute and then pulled out the smallest one. I was relieved that he was starting gently.

"Let me know the instant this hurts. The point here is to make this not hurt," Angel said. He then took a giant tube of lube out of the bedside table drawer and slicked up the plug.

I turned my head back to the headboard - I didn't want him to see me grimace at the smallest penetration, and I was deathly afraid that that's what was going to happen. But the next thing I felt was Angel's cool hand on my right asscheek as he gently pried my cheeks apart. I felt his fingers again briefly as he opened me to his gaze, and then I felt the beginnings of pressure at my opening. It wasn't unpleasant, just unusual. The plug slid painlessly in, and Angel said, "now, that wasn't so bad, right?"

"Right," I responded.

"Now, can you roll back onto your back?" This was something of a strange request. Angel continued, "I want to see your face, Josh. I want to watch your reactions...I want to see me make you crazy."

I could live with that. As quickly as I could, I rolled onto my back, my hips still propped up by the pillow under me. My quick compliance seemed to please Angel.

"I'll leave that in just long enough for you to get used to it, then I'll increase the size, OK?" At my nod, Angel continued. "Now, I don't want you to be preoccupied by anything. Just lie back and relax."

Right...like I could relax with 3 naked guys surrounding me and one of them periodically sticking things up my ass for all to watch. But I'd try.

Angel grabbed the next 3 plugs out of the box and greased them up. Then he swung around on the bed so that he was lying on his stomach between my legs.

Before I had an inkling what he was about to do, Angel took my cock into his mouth. I had gone semi-soft in the interim while he had been getting out his toy chest, but this brought me back very quickly. While he was doing that, he used his right hand to remove the small plug that was embedded in me and replace it with the next size up. Never did he lose the contact between his mouth - which was cooler than I had anticipated - and my cock.

I lost track of time as he continued to play with me with his mouth while continuing to increase the diameter of the plugs within me. It was a very gentle stretching - with each new insertion, I felt more pressure, but no pain. Every time I felt myself coming close to coming, Angel seemed to instinctively know, and he backed off, but never lost contact between his lips and my body - he'd kiss my thighs, my knees, my hipbones, but would maintain contact.

Finally, he sat up and said, "That should do," and he slowly worked the plug out of my ass. When he held it up to clean it off, I was amazed to see how wide it was - he'd prepared me to accept him with very little trauma. I appreciated that.

"Now, baby, roll over." Angel spoke in a low voice. I could see how that voice could be quite menacing, but for now it was just exciting.

I rolled over quickly, keeping my hips elevated by the pillow that was still under me.

"I'll go as slow as you want me to, OK?" I couldn't speak -I was so turned on in anticipation of what was about to happen - so I just nodded my head.

I felt Angel's hand on my ass again, then I felt pressure at my asshole. Angel must have greased himself up while I wasn't looking, because very soon I felt him glide into me. There was a bit of pressure as the head of his cock crossed the threshold of my body, but then all I felt was full.

It was amazing.

And then he started to move. It was very subtle at first, just a minor friction between his body and mine. But then, as he increased his tempo, he slid his hands between my body and the pillow and grabbed my cock. Stroking me in counterpoint to his movements inside me, Angel very soon had me at the brink. I know I was moaning and gasping, trying not to come for as long as possible in order to maintain the wonderful sensations. I could hear him panting, feel him approaching his own release.

Finally, I couldn't take any more and, with one last shriek, I exploded all over Angel's hands. I know I called out something - I hope it was the right name - and then I heard him.

He was mumbling something that sounded like Gaelic, and then, as he came inside me, he yelled out a name.

"Buffy!"

Huh? was my only thought. Who was this "Buffy," and why was Angel calling her name?

I turned my head to see what Wes' reaction had been. He had a look of resignation on his face. Meanwhile, Angel seemed to realize what he'd said, 'cause he quickly withdrew, climbed off me and went over to Wes and held him close.

"Sorry, dear heart," was all he said to Wes, who seemed to understand.

I thought I heard Wes mumble, "At least you didn't call me Doyle again."

There was history there that I didn't want to explore and, anyway, I figured it was none of my business. But the two of them continued to hold each other, so I didn't see there being a big fight right now.

All four of us ended up lying on our backs on the bed, with Angel on my right, between me and Wes, and Sam on my left. We lay in silence for a while, with Angel holding Wes close and me holding Sam. Eventually, I broke the silence.

"So...explain to me again how you know CJ," I said to Angel and Wes.

"She was a client," said Angel, and then stopped.

Wes poked him. "She had a problem with someone following her, and it was of sufficiently peculiar a nature that it was a case that was right up our alley."

"Did you ever catch the guy?" Sam asked.

"Well..." Wes said, "we did away with the problem." Again he shared one of those looks with Angel. It really made me wonder about the nature of these cases, but it wasn't the time or the place to start questioning these guys about their business.

Speaking of time...I looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was 3 AM. "Uh...Sam? Much as I don't want to break up this...party, we really do have to get back." I could just imagine what would happen if Leo or Toby came looking for one of us and couldn't find us anywhere in the hotel.

Reluctantly, we got up and got dressed. Angel and Wes dressed as well. "We'll drive you back," Wes said. "Actually, Angel will - he doesn't like letting anyone else drive his car since Cordelia...well, since she got into a bit of a scrape while driving it."

"She almost got it destroyed going after Gunn that way," Angel mumbled. "Not to mention that she could've gotten herself killed."

I knew immediately that Angel was a man who cared deeply for those whom he considered friends. I only hoped that some day Sam and I would be part of that elite group. Angel didn't seem to me to be a guy who made friends easily.

Wes and Angel drove us back to the hotel and, with a brief exchange of kisses, let us go. We promised that we'd get in touch the next time we were here in LA or they came out to Washington. I wasn't sure anything would ever come of it - we only come out to California periodically, and I couldn't imagine a scenario that would bring Angel and Wes out to Washington, but it was nice to know that we'd have a contact out here.

As we headed back to our room, we walked past CJ's room. I was astonished to see CJ, mostly rumpled, standing in the doorway kissing Cordelia passionately. It looked like they'd been there a while; I wondered whether anyone else had spotted them.

I also wondered briefly if Danny knew of CJ's...proclivities. I didn't think he'd mind - Danny's an open-minded guy - as long as CJ didn't run around behind his back.

As subtly as I could, I cleared my throat. CJ and Cordelia jumped apart.

"See you soon?" CJ asked Cordelia.

"Yes...soon. I promise I'll try to find some reason for Angel to come East, even for a short break. I'll tell him...I don't know what I'll tell him, but I'll come up with something," Cordelia responded. With one final kiss that could've set off the smoke detectors, Cordelia left.

"Well, now," Sam said, wiggling his eyebrows at CJ.

"It's none of your business, Sam...nor yours, Josh," CJ said.

I anticipated this being a piece of information I could get much use out of, given the correct circumstances, but I just nodded my agreement.

We went back to my room and got about 3 hours of sleep. When the alarm went of at 6:30, neither of us wanted to get up, but we did. Hell, this was later than the President usually let us sleep, and we had a 6 hour flight ahead of us, but we still clung to each other.

Slowly extracting myself from Sam's grasp, I headed for the shower. While I was washing myself, I couldn't help rerunning scenes from the previous evening's activities. I had been somewhat nervous about the whole thing, but it all seemed to have worked out OK.

I must have been really caught up in my own thoughts, 'cause I didn't hear anything until a warm set of hands grasped me from behind.

"Morning, J," Sam whispered in my ear.

"No time, love, but I'll take a raincheck." When Sam and I get a shower together, it can be an hour-long affair, and we both end up looking like prunes by the end. Anyway, I didn't think the President would accept "We were playing in the shower" as an excuse for being late for our flight.

Sam didn't leave, but we were - somehow - able to both shower at the same time without getting too playful. I think that shows great restraint on both our parts. After dressing and finishing packing, Sam and I headed for the plane.

On the way, we encountered CJ. When she saw us, she turned an interesting shade of red, but she didn't make any comments, so I didn't either. No sense in antagonizing her right here, right now.

That I'd save for later.

***

When we finally got back to DC, there was no going home before heading into the office. We were all piled into limos that took us from Andrews directly to the White House. When I got to my office, Donna was already going through my phone messages.

"Hey, Josh? You've got a message from someone named Angel...no last name," she said. I knew she wanted to probe, but I wasn't going to let her.

"Thanks...I'll give him a call later."

"It's sort of a strange message," she said. "He says, and this is a direct quote, 'Tell CJ that Cordy says soon.' Why didn't he call CJ directly, I wonder. Anyway, that's the message."

I knew exactly what it meant - the three of them would be coming to DC, and then we'd get a chance to play on Sam's and my turf.

I couldn't wait.

\---END---


End file.
